


Videojuegos

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Reto Drabble 31 días [5]
Category: Lucky Star (Manga)
Genre: F/F, Lime, Yuri, videojuegos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Llueve y Konata no se quiere ir a dormir hasta derrotar a un importante Boss, mientras Kagami pasa frío por su culpa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Videojuegos

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza su ventana, impidiéndole dormir. El frío le calaba los huesos y el calor que tanto la reconfortaba se encontraba en esos momentos pegado frente a una computadora.

 

-Kona-chan ven a dormir ya, deja ese juego de rol por favor.

 

La aludida sólo giró un poco el rostro y entrecerró los ojos, para después volver a mirar a la pantalla, donde un gran enfrentamiento entre un cerdo gigante y su guild se llevaba a cabo.

La pelivioleta solo soltó un bufido y se hizo bolita en la cama, maldiciendo el clima, los MMORPG y a su compañera ojiverde.

 

“No es justo, cuando ella me pide que deje los scrolling shooters le hago caso... y siempre la tengo que obligar a estudiar... ¿y me lo agradece? Noooo” pensaba para sí misma la mayor de las Hiiragi.

 

-Ne, mi linda tsundere no te enojes- hablo despacio la peliazul, sin quitar la vista del juego- es solo que esto es muy importante, si derrotamos a DonKPig nos darán acceso a la torre LeroyJenkins y podremos pelear contra el Ultimate Kawaii Supa Dragon.

 

-Como si eso me importara... eres una viciosa de primera... en vez de jugar deberías dormir porque mañana tienes examen y esta vez no has estudiado nada.

 

-Estudio mañana antes de la clase- le restó importancia la más pequeña- además... no te quejas tanto de mis vicios cuando aplico mis conocimientos de ero-games- soltó una risilla pervertida

 

-E-eso no... yo no.... e-eres una tonta- dijo Kagami completamente sonrojada, envolviendose más en las cobijas y cerrando los ojos.

 

-Jejeje, no puedes negarlo -la peliazul se levantó del escritorio y se aventó hacia la cama- eres tan, tan , tan linda Kagamin- quitó un poco de cobija de su rostro y besó sus labios.

 

-A-alejate de mi pequeña otaku.

 

Una venita saltó en la frente de Izumi, quién agachando un poco la cabeza, tomó con fuerza la tela que envolvía a la otra y la apartó de ella de un jalón, dejando a la mayor tendida boca abajo.

 

-Oh Kagamin, no debiste hacer eso, chica mala- se relamió al tiempo que ponía sus manos sobre la espalda de la pelivioleta- te castigaré por esto kukuku...

 

La chica debajo de ella se removió inquieta, sabiendo lo que le esperaba. Intentó zafarse, pero las cálidas manos de su compañera alrededor de su cintura la hicieron desistir un poco. Pequeños besos se esparcían por su cuello y hombros, mientras pequeños gemidos salían de su boca.

 

En poco tiempo la temperatura de la habitación se había elevado a niveles insospechados, y la humedad entre sus piernas era insoportable. Ambas chicas, completamente desnudas se miraron fijamente y sonrieron. Era momento de ser una, complementarse no solo física sino espiritualmente, más allá de todo lo que pretendían ser ante los demás.

 

-¿Lista?

  
-Solo para ti Kona-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Ayer visté a un familiar... lejos de la civilización, así que apenas subo esto :P
> 
> La idea fue de mi tío Demonio Gm >o


End file.
